ninjajimfandomcom-20200215-history
Jim
Jim is a ninja and the titular character of That One Ninja Guy that Kills Zombies. He is over 90 years old and has had many wild adventures. He was trained by the MGM lion and has faught alongside Chuck Norris, Jackie Chan, Batman and others. Battle with Head of Wal-Mart Early in his adventures Jim fights the forces of the Head of Wal-Mart, who has declared himself ruler of earth. During episode 1, JIm fought the weakened form of Walmartitrax(the ancestor of the Head of Walmart) Only to fight Sephiroth immeadiatly after. Then just when Jim was reveling in his victory, the Head of Walmart( who was being squarly beaten by the Pineapples) detonated the Earth just so he wouldn't lose. Jim escaped to Mars. Where he encountered American Godzilla, who was then promptly fried by the Japanese Godzilla. Jim and Godzilla were immeadiatly friends. Along their journey they met the legendary Chuck Norris, who they insantly befriended. They then destroyed a prototype of Mecha Jim. They were assaulted by the cyborgitized versions of enemies from episode 1, created by the head of walmart. They were quickly defeated. Then the terror of Mars awoke! Mechamerican Zombie Godzilla! Who was also created by The Head of Walmart. With the power of freindship, red stuff, and a surprise appearance made by Bat-man and Jackie Chan, Jim defeats the bad guy and restores Earth.Then The Head of Walmart releases the deadly force of Evil Jim into our world to destroy Jim. Jim's friends are mowed down one by one until Jim finally shows himself. After a long battle, Jim fianlly defeats the imposter and send him back to his own dimesion. Snake and The Battle With Neozade After Evil Jim was sent back to his dimension, a crazy thing happened! A man emerged from another portal again created by The Head of Walmart. His name was Snake. Jim and this new comer were immediatly thrown into combat, due to the fact that in his own dimension Snake had killed Jim. The fight was long and hard. Jim was at the brink of defeat when something horrible came through a tear in time and space. Neozade. The final boss of the second story arc had arrived! With a well aimed laser, he instanly defeated Snake, who was already more than a match for Jim. Neozade then did the unthinkable. He destroyed the Earth! This threw Jim into a blind rage revealing for the first time his ''dark mode. ''He fought valiently and managed to inflict a small wound on Neozade. Jim finally regained composure and began fighting Neozade again. Then, unexpectedly, Snake, from the brink of death, had come back! Jim and Snake realized that they couldn't defeat Neozade unless they worked together.Snake then revealed his Powered up form. Jim and Snake engaged in battle with Neozade. When they finally were deadlocked with Neozade something happened. Jim's friends, seemingly back from the grave, had arrived! With all of them fighting together, Neozade was defeated!... Or so they thought. Neozade, using the last of his strength, fused himself with a newly rebuilt Earth and became insanly more powerful! Jim then reveales a prophecy that his amster told him when he was younger. But the need for the episode to last a full ten minutes convinced Jim and his freinds to forget about the whole thing until later. Jim and Company fought valiently, exausted all possiblities until Snake made the ultimate sacrifice and tried to attack Neozade from the inside. Stuff happened, Jackie Chan got his head blown off by Chuck Norris, Bat-Man had another Jackie Chan Head lying around, and FINALLY something important happens. Jim gets shot by a laser and is thought to be dead. This throws Chuck into a blind rageand attacks Neozade with a power not oft seen. Jim is visited by a vison of his Master, who tells him that he must survive for great justice and so that the movie can be made. Jim regaind concioussness and Evolves into his ''final form, ''and hacks off Neozades arm, only to have it regenerate almost immeadiatly, only to have it get blown off again by Snake, who is still inside Neozade. Jim and everyone else then released their most powerful attacks and finally destroyed Neozade, for good. Only, the Earth blew up too. So Snake being the gentleman that he is pulls the earth back together and keeps it together from it's center. Jim and company. Return home triumphant!...But... someone was watching the entire struggle...with evil intentions in mind. Limbo and the Rise of Mortimer ﻿ Category:Good Guys Category:Platinum Division Category:Jim's Family